Watch Where Your Hands Are, Jacob!
by twilightsun01
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee’s relationship is growing, and Jacob is getting a little naughty with his thoughts. This is for the CookieMonster's Challenges forum! Info and full summary inside!


**AN: This is a one-shot for the CookieMonster Challenges forum, moderated by .Cucumber. The idea is that Jacob and Renesmee's relationship is growing, and Jacob is getting a little naughty with his thoughts…here's the summary and the link to the forum. (By the way, I feel so weird writing from a **_**guy's **_**point of view about a girl. Really, people. I'm not one to be like that, but hello? If I had a choice, Renesmee's perspective would be my choice.)**

**Summary: Write from **_**Jacob's **_**perspective about his relationship with Renesmee. Include Edward's reaction and thoughts, and possibly how Jacob feels towards Bella (but that is optional).**

**The link is: ****.net/topic/57236/12993366/1/**** (Copy and paste people.)**

**Here we go!**

-One-Shot-

**JPOV**

The final bell rang, and I sighed in delight. Summer. It was almost like in High School Musical 2 (shudder) when they were singing "What Time Is It". Yes, I had watched that movie. Renesmee *sigh* had gone through a High School Musical phase a few years back, when she was almost like and eight year old. It really sucked, but hey, who was I, the deeply in love werewolf, to speak?

I saw Renesmee's bronze, curly locks fly out behind her as she ran to her dad's Volvo. I watched her as she went, thinking of the color her eyes were today, the same as always. Chocolate brown, like her mother's when she was human. I thought about how when I kissed her hair, it was soft, and smelled like strawberries-she must have inherited that from her mother too. I sighed.

"Jacob," I heard Edward growl. Damn overprotective father of hers.

"Edward," I said, turning around. My smile was sickly sweet.

"Renesmee is still only a little girl. You and I know that quite well."

"Well, she sure is smarter than your average eight-year-old," I muttered. I knew he would hear me. Before he could interrupt, I continued. "It's not like she doesn't want me back. You and I have seen her thoughts."

Edward grimaced. Renesmee once had had dreams of us kissing-quite different than any eight year old's dreams. Although, she did look ten years older than she really was.

"Jacob, she's not just a little toy, and I hope you remember that."

"You too, bloodsucker. Do me a favor and give me two minutes alone with Nessie."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm counting, _dog._ One-hundred nineteen, one-hundred eighteen…" Edward tapped his wrist.

I ran over to Nessie, who was waiting for her dad to drive her home. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she gasped in surprise.

"Jake!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck to give me a hug. I caught a little bit of her thoughts when her hand brushed my cheek. She was daydreaming earlier about _me_. _Beat that, vampire,_ I thought to myself. I smiled.

"How was your last day of school?" I muttered into her hair. Mm, strawberries.

"Amazing," she replied into my shoulder. "Wish you were in every class."

"I'm only not in your Spanish class," I reminded her. That would change next year-we would both be in Latin next year.

"Sure," she murmured. "But I still missed you."

Our moment was interrupted when a certain father came into the scene. "Come, Renesmee," he said, surprising us both. We jumped apart, and I saw Bella behind Edward. Her look told me everything: _I'm sorry_.

I smiled. I tried making a look that said _don't worry about it, kid_ but it was quite unsuccessful.

Nessie giggled. "Jake, you look constipated like that one guy who played Daddy in that movie," she remarked. I laughed nervously.

Bella snickered. "Wow, Jacob, you do. That guy really couldn't be anything like my Edward."

Bella looked lovingly at Edward, and he stared at her with the same intensity.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to stay at our place, Ness," I heard Emmett boom. Oh crap.

"Why would that be, Em?" Nessie asked in an innocent voice. I saw Alice cover her mouth with her hand-stifling giggles. She'd probably already seen Nessie's reaction.

"Because," Rose finished for Emmett, "there will be some really loud banging tonight!" Renesmee's face turned beet red-like Bella's used to-and she bit her lip. I laughed.

"You guys, you've probably devastated her young life," Jasper retorted. "I'm sorry, Nessie."

"It's fine," she said quietly. Then she giggled. "Emmett's probably just jealous my mom and dad get it on because they're in love, not because they want to make up for that fight they had. And because my mom still owns him at arm-wrestling."

Emmett frowned while everyone, including Edward and Bella, laughed. Nessie was sliding in the car, and I followed. Bella and Edward soon got in the car. Then we were off.

As soon as we got home, Nessie and I headed up to her totally pimped out room. It was almost all black, and there was red roses scattered everywhere. It may sound gothic, but if it was interesting to Ness, it was interesting to me.

"Jacob," Renesmee said shakily. "I was wondering…"

"What's up, Ness?" I asked.

"W-will you…kiss me?" she asked me uncertainly. I smiled. _Finally_.

I grabbed her face in my hands, and my lips were near her mouth, one inch away, when Edward burst in the room.

"Renesmee, why don't you and Esme discuss your day?" he muttered darkly. Nessie nodded, eyes wide with fear. Of her own father.

"Jacob," Edward growled. "She is-"

"Only eight, I get it. But _she_ asked _me_. You think I'm going to say no to her?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"She's my imprintee. You know this, Edward! I love her without a doubt, probably more than you love Bella!"

"Inconceivable," he muttered. "I love Bella more than you could ever believe."

"Exactly, Edward. You know how much I love Renesmee, and how much she loves me, and all that shit. We can't fight this any longer. It's the same for both of us, Edward. Please, grant me this? I know she's your daughter."

Edward sighed. "Fine. Just don't…"

"I know. Don't do anything I might regret. Although, I can't think of it that I would regret it at all."

Renesmee then walked in the room. "Alice said I could come in."

We nodded in unison. "Have fun, you two," Edward grumbled. I smiled.

"Back to where we were?" I asked.

Renesmee nodded eagerly.

I then connected my lips with hers, and moved my mouth on hers as she moved her mouth on mine. **(For me, this is the grossest part. I can't tell you how disgusting it is to write from a **_**guy's **_**point of view.)**

Her tongue traced my bottom lip, and I allowed her entrance to my mouth. Her hands were messing up my hair, and I loved it.

**AN: TEHE! The end!**

**Review! And I love COOKIES! SO I'LL SEND YOU AN IMAGINARY PLATE IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
